onegleedirectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3: Future Roads 'the third season of One Glee Direction was confirmed in September of 2013, and will debut in Winter 2013-2014. Several new, big names will be joining the cast this season. Cast Seniors are bolded, graduates italicized. Confirmed *'Hilary Duff as Kendall Moore (21/22) *'Shane Harper as Connor Rich (21/22)' *''Niall Horan as himself (20/22)'' *''Joe Jonas as Kris Stone (19/22)'' *'Logan Lerman as Joey Croft (22/22)' *'Cher Lloyd as Gloria Clinton (21/22)' *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (13/22) *'Callan McAuliffe as Ed Rutt (22/22)' *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (21/22) *''Liam Payne as himself (22/22)'' *''Debby Ryan as Willow Heart (22/22)'' *''Emma Stone as Penny Grude (21/22)'' *'Harry Styles as himself (22/22)' *Nellie Veitenheimer as Maisey Green (22/22) *Michael Weisman as Stephen Brewer (22/22) Recurring Cast Seniors are bolded, while graduates are italicized. Confirmed *Jensen Ackles as Holden Grant (8/22) *Zendaya Coleman as Tara Lacey (11/22) *Chace Crawford as Jace Layton (22/22) *David Franco as Jake Jones (19/22) *Ellie Goulding as Sadie Day (20/22) *Ariana Grande as Elena Robinson (19/22) *Anna Kendrick as Kasey Howard (21/22) *''Zayn Malik as himself (5/22)'' *'Connor Maynard as Ricky Davis (19/22)' *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (8/22) *''Molly C. Quinn as Gwen Barnes (5/22)'' *Taylor Swift as McKenzie Louis (21/22) *''Louis Tomlinson as himself (4/22)'' *Emma Watson as Audrey Geller (22/22) Guest Stars *Eleanor Calder as herself (1/22) *Simon Cowell as himself (1/22) *Ellen Degeneres as Sally Valor (4/22) *''Kat Dennings as Jaden Tomas (4/22)'' *Perrie Edwards as herself (3/22) *James Franco as John Jones (5/22) *Paul Higgins as himself (1/22) *Mindy Kaling as Aditi Ali (15/22) *Jennifer Lawrence as Maya Grace (7/22) *''Alexander Ludwig as Timothy "T-Dog" Perks (2/22)'' Confirmed Departures *''Amy Cimorelli as Elisabeth Barry (32/44)'' *''Lindsay Lohan as Reena Prongs (31/44)'' *Deborah Messing as Dakotah Meyers (12/44) *''Ellen Page as Angie Green'' (19/44) New Characters *Ariana Grande, Zendaya Coleman, Anna Kendrick, Chace Crawford, Taylor Swift, and Emma Watson will be joining the Mckinley cast. Chace will be playing new McKinley football jock, Jace Layton. Taylor will be the Cheerio's newest mean girl, while Anna Kendrick plays the silent bookworm, who has a killer voice. Zendaya is said to be playing a cheerio, while Emma plays the possible new "it" girl. Ariana will be playing a cheerio as well. *David Franco will be playing a struggling actor called Jake Jones in the L.A. plotlines. Jake's newly appointed McKinley teacher brother, John Jones, will be played by Franco's real life brother, James Franco. *Ellie Goulding will play Sadie Day. She is joining the L.A. cast along with Dave Franco and Jensen Ackles. *Mindy Kaling will be playing Los Angeles dance instructor, Aditi Ali. *Ellen Degeneres will be playing Sally Valor in a possible sexuality storyline with Jane Lynch's character, Sue Sylvester. McKinley Plotlines The Seniors: *Kendall Moore (Hilary Duff) *Connor Rich (Shane Harper) *Joey Croft (Logan Lerman) *Gloria Clinton (Cher Lloyd) *Ricky Davis (Connor Maynard) *Ed Rutt (Callan McAuliffe) *Harry Styles (Harry Styles) The Others: *Tara Lacey (Zendaya Coleman) *Jace Layton (Chace Crawford) *Elena Robinson (Ariana Grande) *Kacey Howard (Anna Kendrick) *Mckenize Louis (Taylor Swift) *Maisey Green (Nellie Veitenheimer) *Audrey Geller (Emma Watson) *Stephen Brewer (Michael Weisman) L.A. Plotlines Characters *Jensen Ackles as Holden Grant *David Franco as Jake Jones *Ellie Goulding as Sadie Day *Niall Horan as himself *Joe Jonas as Kris Stone *Mindy Kaling as Aditi Ali *Jennifer Lawrence as Maya Grace *Liam Payne as himself *Debby Ryan as Willow Heart *Emma Stone as Penny Grude Storylines *Willow and Penny move into a dorm room at their college (Los Angeles School for Recording Arts, also known as LASRA) and are brefriended quickly by their celeb gossip obsessed dance teacher, Aditi Ali (Mindy Kaling). *Liam and Niall buy their own aparement in the heart of L.A. and have trouble coping with their rowdy neighbor, Jake Jjones (David Franco), who is also attending LASRA. *Students who attend LASRA that come into contact with the girls are: Holden Grant (Jensen Ackles), a wannabe producer, who has a secret knack for acting, Sadie Day (Ellie Goulding), a DJ who seems to be quite lazy, and Maya Grace (Jennifer Lawrence), a celebrity star who is attending the high profile school for publicity. Storylines/Spoilers *Kendall tries to release her energies into art and fashion that she had once used to plot against the Glee club. *Connor and Ricky have a hard time adjusting to Senior year without their bestfriend. Connor develops some deep feelings for Kendall, who isn't being crush on by only one guy. *Joey is happy in his new relationship with Kendall, but someone might ruin his senior year with the attempt to knab his girlfriend. *Gloria suffers from bulimia, and the Glee club helps her try to recover after a near-death experience. *Ed tries to work out his long distance relationship with Penny, but it's not as easy as they thought it was going to be. They end up splitting. *Harry finds Simon pressuring him to go solo, but all he really wants is the old band to get back together. He also attempts to find Elisabeth with no luck. *Stephen brings up sex to Maisey, who doesn't know if she's ready to take the next step in their relationship. *McKenzie replaces Kendall as the baddest mean girl, and does it along with her new sidekicks Tara and Elena. *New best friends Audrey and Kasey experience the ups and down of highschool, especially senior guys, and new McKinley stud, Jace. *Willow arrives in L.A. and finds out her new school roomate is Penny. Kris joins the girls, and the group try to find themselves some friends in the hot, competition-filled city. *Liam and Niall have moved into an apartment downtown, and have some trouble with their socialite neighbor, Jake. *Holden, who started his college career wanting to be a producer, gives up his scholarship to become an actor. Niall ends up taking his place. Notes *The new season will follow two sets of characters, the cast in Lima and another in Los Angeles. The season's main topics are fame and college. *Zayn Malik and Molly Quinn have both been demoted to recurring cast due to graduation. *Kat Dennings and Alex Ludwig are demoted to Guest Star billing due to graduation. Amy Cimorelli and Ellen Page's departures are officially in effect. *Lindsay Lohan has decided to leave her role for future job opportunites. Dakotah Meyers is being written out of the show.